A Troublesome Day, Courtesy of Mira and Cana
by Amnesty
Summary: My go at the ever popular time traveling Fairy Tail cliché. Mira and Cana casts an "innocent" spell that has unexpected consequences on Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia.


A/N: Hello! This is just a side thing that popped in my head and is sorta a prequel to a small fan comic I'm working on slowly but surely. I'm my opinion it kind of falls apart in the end but I still hope you enjoy none the less!

**A Troublesome Day, Courtesy of Mira and Cana**

**By: Amnesty**

"Mira, I've just about have the spell prepared on my end," Cana said as she laid a clay bowl down next to her tarot cards that were neatly stacked on the floor.

"And I," Mira said as she finished lighting a candle stick, "Have the last of the candles lit." Mira then joined to sit next to Cana who was situated in the middle of the lit candle circle with the clay bowl and tarot cards close by.

They were currently in a back room of Fairy Tail, attempting a clairvoyance spell Mira found in a magic theory book in the library about a week ago. Since Cana had some skill in this field she thought it would be fun to try it out and satisfy a burning curiosity she's had for a while now. Mira pulled out a small baggie and dumped a mixture of blue, blonde, pink, and black colored hair into the bowl. After that Cana poured in a premade concoction to the mix, soaking the hair.

"I hope this works," Mira said enthusiastically and though she had a sweet smile on her face if you knew her you would know that it was one that intentions could not be trusted.

"I wasn't sure about this when you first told me about the spell but I can't help to want to see if it will work too," Cana said then cleared her throat. "But I'm about to start now so shut up."

Cana then took a nearby candle and began to utter an incantation softly and after a few phrases she put the flame to the bowl mixture, engulfing it in flames. An abnormal amount of smoke began to fill the small room with a musky smell. Cana placed the candle back in place and began to set her tarot cards, still uttering the spell in a hush whisper. Mira watch with anticipation as Cana continued, placing each card down with concentration. She smiled earnestly as the cloud of smoke around them began to sparkle with a light glow, beginning to be fueled with Cana's strong magic.

**Natsu & Lucy**

Lucy inhaled deeply as she began to stir from her deep sleep. She cracked her eyes open slowly to the familiar sight of her bedroom.

"Eh? What am I doing here," she tiredly mumbled out loud.

Last she remembered she was having lunch with her team on their way back from a successful mission. How'd she end up back home? She sat up and rubbed her eyes, thinking to herself.

"Maybe I was just having a super realistic dream or something... Oh well," she said dismissively and with a satisfied stretch. "Back to the real world I go."

Lucy threw her legs over the side of the bed but then began to immediately notice subtle, but obvious differences. She examined her comforter suspiciously. This was not her bed set and some of her furniture was not in the right spot. Her apartment was also messier than she normally let it get with clothes scattered all across the floor and some dirty glasses on her nightstand.

This could only mean one thing: Natsu. He must have snuck in at some point and trashed the place. Not sure why he moved her furniture around and changed her blanket… or why she didn't wake up during the commotion but it was the only logical explanation.

"Natsu," Lucy growled as she raised a fist angrily.

"What," responded a tired Natsu from beside her, buried under the blanket.

Lucy yelped in surprise and jumped away from the bed, nearly falling to the floor in the process. Quickly pulling away the covers she found that Natsu was lying on the bed nearest to the wall with Happy completely passed out on his chest. He covered his eyes from the sudden exposure of light and hissed in pain.

"Natsu," Lucy yelled out in anger. "What are doing?"

"Ah… That's a good question. When did we get here?"

"What have I told you about sleeping in my bed?"

Natsu looked around Lucy's room though half-lidded eyes. "Something about something. Hey, when did you redecorate?"

"You did this!"

"I did?"

"Natsu… Lucy," mumbled a very tired Exceed. "Too early. Go fight somewhere else. I'm still trying to sleep."

"Sleep at your own house and get out of mine," Lucy shouted again.

Happy's eyes shot open and sat up in shock at what Lucy just said. "What," he shouted in worried confusion. "Are you kicking us out?" His eyes began to water up and he looked up at Natsu. "Natsu, what did you do to make Lucy so angry? Did you eat her fish?"

"Um… Uh…" Natsu sputtered, completely lost. Lucy always freaked out like this when they came over unannounced, which was practically every time. He doesn't remember intruding but this wasn't an unexpected reaction from Lucy if he had.

Happy then flew into Lucy's arms and began to plead on Natsu's behalf. "Lucy, whatever Natsu did I'm sure he's sorry. Please let us make it up to you!"

Lucy could only blink in confusion at Happy's pleas. What was going on? She was starting to get really confused. Happy than jumped down and began to pick up the piles of clothes that were on the ground, mostly Natsu's.

"I'll start cleaning more often. I know we've been saying we'd do it for the past few days but I'll do it right now, see? Please don't kick us out!"

"Uh," Lucy said awkwardly, a loss for words. She shared a confused look with Natsu over Happy's overreaction.

"Natsu help me," Happy pleaded. "Do you want Lucy to break up with you?"

"Break up," shouted Lucy and Natsu in unison.

"Where did you come to the conclusion that we were dating," Lucy asked in shock.

Happy stopped and turned to Lucy with a questioning face. "Dating? Lucy, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Are you okay? Like I would ever date someone like Natsu," Lucy said with a huff and turned away to hide the blush covering her face.

"Hey!"

A look of revelation came across Happy's face. "Oh," he drawled out. "I get it. This was a trick to get us to do more housework, isn't it? You're smart Lucy. Trying to make Natsu feel guilty. I get it. We're sorry! Right Natsu?"

"Uh…"

Happy glared at Natsu who was still sitting on Lucy's bed. "Natsu. Apologize to your wife before she really does kicks us out."

Natsu's eyes widen and he began to sputter. "W-w-wife?" He looked up at Lucy who whipped her head around and was now frozen in place with terror.

"You know," Happy began as he jumped over to Natsu and began to elbow him with a suggestive grin. "I'll just head out early today and let you apologize to her in your own _special _way. See ya," he shouted before opening the window and quickly flying out.

Natsu and Lucy stayed in place as Happy left, sharing a look of horror.

**Juvia & Gray**

Gray was hot. Typically he was unbearably uncomfortable when he was this hot but right now he was surprisingly feeling at ease. He felt his body slowly wake up to his surroundings but wasn't quite ready to open his eyes yet. He could feel that he was pressed up against something warm and had his arm draped around it comfortably. Probably a pillow, he reasoned, but it didn't feel quite feel like one. He breathed in a light scent that reminded him of the ocean and he subconsciously concluded that it was very nice.

He let his hand wonder over the curious object next to him after he concluded it was not a pillow so he could try and discern what it was without putting out the effort of actually look. It was curvy and firm, but still soft to the touch. Venturing further up his hand cupped a large, warm mound of flesh… Flesh!?

A loud scream came from beside him and his eyes shot wide open. His gut dropped as he saw Juvia jolt up, clutching a sheet over her _very _naked body. She pulled back an arm and Gray saw that she was about to blast him with a fury of water, only stopping when she realized who it was.

"G-gray-sama," Juvia asked, with surprise and her face beet red. "What… What are you doing in Juvia's bed?"

Gray didn't respond and only stared at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Is Juvia dreaming? It doesn't feel like a dream."

She pinched herself in the arm to test if she was, in fact, dreaming or not and winced in pain. She turned to give Gray a questioning look before crying out in embarrassment and burying her face in her knees, carefully keeping herself covered with the sheet they were sharing. She was on the verge of tears. The weird part of her was overjoyed about her current circumstances but even more of her was shaken by the confusion of not knowing what was going on and the sudden closeness to the person she loved.

"Did- did we do anything," she asked shakily.

Gray was still trying to find his voice and wrap his head around his current predicament. "I don't know," he replied honestly. Whatever happened or didn't happen he definitely could tell that he didn't get a full night's sleep and was functioning on adrenaline right now.

"The last thing Juvia remembers being at the guild talking with Lily, Levy, and Gajeel-kun" Juvia muttered quietly. _'Please please please tell Juvia her first time with Gray-sama wasn't a drunken hookup,' _Juvia pleaded internally. She could have sworn she didn't even drink anything the day before! This isn't how she wanted it at all. Juvia brushed a fallen tear from her cheek.

Gray was feeling like the worst scum on the face of the planet right now. He couldn't even remember anything which frustrated him greatly. As far as he remembered he hadn't even gotten back to the guild yesterday. He watched Juvia as she tried to collect herself as she tried to cry silently. Juvia placed a calming hand on her chest and discovered Gray's token necklace hanging around her neck. She fingered the pendent a moment before taking it off and handing it to Gray who silently took it. His mind was screaming to run away in terror and to not look back but he couldn't leave Juvia like this. At a loss of what else to do he placed his hand on Juvia's shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, I don't know what happened either but whatever it is will work it out, okay?"

Juvia sniffled a few times and wiped away more tears before nodding. She then inched away to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheet with her, revealing an exposed Gray. Juvia's already red face turned a darker shade after quickly noticing Gray, whom as usual, didn't even seem to notice or care that he was completely naked.

"Juvia's sorry," she yelled as she buried her embarrassed face in her hands.

"Huh?" He looked down, "Oh right! No, I'm sorry."

Gray looked around the room and found his boxers near the bed and quickly slid them on, followed by his pants. He looked back at Juvia who was still sitting on the edge of the bed and with her face still down.

"Do you want me to leave," he asked.

He saw Juvia shake her head no. "Could you turn around so Juvia can get dressed though?"

"Um, yeah," he replied as he turned toward the opposite wall.

Kami this was awkward.

Juvia turned and when she saw that Gray was looking away she stood up, still wrapped in her sheet. She was about to head over to her dresser but froze mid step as she finally bothered to look at her surroundings. Her bed, her dresser, her decorating style. Not her room.

"Uh, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

He thought that was a strange a question. "Fairy Hills I assumed."

Juvia shook her head, even though he couldn't see her do so. "No it's not. These are Juvia's things but this isn't Juvia's room."

Gray sighed, "What are you talking about?"

Juvia opened her dresser and began to pull out an outfit she had never seen before. "Something's wrong. There's so many things wrong about this."

**Natsu & Lucy**

"What's going on? What's going on? What's going on," Lucy kept repeating as she paced back and forth in her room. She stopped to look at Natsu who was standing quietly with his arms folded and his eyes closed. "Why does Happy think we're married?"

"I don't know. I would ask him but he flew off so I could apologize to you alone for some reason."

A blush formed on Lucy's face. She knew what Happy meant by 'apologize in his special way'. The look on Natsu's face told her he was obviously ignorant of the veiled implication. She sighed and began to investigate her room. Maybe something in here will give them an idea of what was going on. She went to her writing desk and her eyes immediately snapped to a picture frame of her and Natsu that was never there before. She snatched it up quickly and felt the blood drain from her face. There she was all dressed in white with Natsu standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Bother her and him looking extremely happy. This was definitely a wedding photo. She held it up so Natsu could see.

"Ah Lucy, you look so pretty," he commented with a smile.

"How are you not freaked out by this? You're acting so calm. What's the matter with you?"

Natsu shrugged. "I understand that something isn't right here but I don't feel like we're in any kind of danger so there's no reason to panic. I think we somehow jumped into our future selves. Well, that's my theory anyway. Maybe someone cast a spell on us without us knowing. Or we triggered something on accident. It wouldn't be the first time."

Lucy groaned. It made sense. And he was right, it wouldn't be the first time they time traveled. "Why do these things always happen to me? And how did I ever end up marrying you of all people?"

Natsu looked at her seriously, with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "Does the idea of being married to me really bother you that much?"

Lucy pulled back a bit, realizing how that must have sounded. She turned her head with a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't… mean it the way it sounded. I'm still just a little bit in shock. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I understand," he said with a genuine smile. He was always quick to forgive his friends.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Do you think it's just affecting us though? Happy didn't seemed to notice anything at all, but maybe it was only cast on us? I wonder if Ezra and the others were effected as well…."

"Right, we should go check on them to see if they're okay."

**Gray & Juvia**

Juvia opened the door leading out of the bedroom cautiously and peeked into the empty hallway.

"Hello," she called out. To which no one answered.

Both she and Gray left the bedroom and followed the hall that lead to the front room. There were a few boxes lying around, filled with a collection of miscellaneous household items. Someone was in the process of moving in here. Gray eyed the living space suspiciously.

"Huh," he muttered in thought.

"What is it Gray-sama?"

He pointed at the charcoal couch sitting in the middle of the room. "That's mine."

Juvia looked surprised. "It is?"

"Yeah…" This was all so strange. What was going on? He tried finding the lost puzzle pieces to help make the picture make sense but he could come up with nothing. Gray felt his stomach growl and sighed. "I'm starving and it looks like the kitchen is over there. I'm going to see what I can find to eat."

"Do you think that's all right," Juvia asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he reassured her as he made his way to the decently sized kitchen.

He couldn't stop but thinking that he really liked this place's layout. His eyes quickly noticed an overly cute butterfly calendar that was held to the fridge door by an overly cute butterfly magnate. According to the 'X' markings they were on the right month and date but the year was off… Way off. Six years ahead to be precise. He felt his pulse quicken as his mind started to draw up conclusions. Gray swung open the fridge door harshly and found that it was fully stocked with all his favorite foods and drinks as it was tailored specifically for him.

'_And what a coincidence,' _he thought sarcastically.

While scanning for potential breakfast options his began to mull over everything that has happened this morning. He deduced that they both somehow jumped into their future selves. He had no clue how or why but that is what it was starting to look like. A slight blush formed on his cheeks as his mind went back to waking up next to Juvia and how right it felt being pressed against her. He was really trying to avoid getting into a relationship right now and had no intention to in the future. But here he was, apparently living with her now.

He sighed and picked something he could just eat as it was from the fridge. After taking a bite he thought of Juvia who was waiting for him in the front room.

"Do you want me to grab you something," Gray asked. He waited but Juvia didn't respond. "Juvia?"

"Juvia's fine," he heard her call back. "Thank you."

He closed the fridge door and headed back to the front room. Juvia was now sitting on the couch with her head cradled in her hands. She was pale and not looking too good.

"Juvia, are you okay," he asked with concern.

"Yeah," she lied before groaning. "Ugh, no… All of a sudden Juvia started filling dizzy and her stomach is churning. Juvia does not feel good at all…."

Gray sat down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead and then her cheek. Though still nauseous Juvia couldn't help but blush from the sudden contact.

"You don't feel sick. Maybe it's just stress. It has been a crazy day."

"Maybe…"

They sat there for a moment silently while Juvia tried to settle her stomach to no avail. She actually was starting to feel steadily worse. Her mouth began to water and she felt the rare but unmistakable pressure begin to rise.

"Bathroom- Juvia needs a bathroom," she said and quickly rushed toward the hallway where she hoped to find the restroom with ease.

"Right," Gray said as he responded quickly. He jumped ahead of Juvia and began to open doors along the way. After finding what he was looking for he sidestepped and motioned for Juvia.

Juvia rushed past him and quickly kneeled over the toilet just in time for her to empty her stomach. Gray stood there awkwardly in the doorway but left when Juvia waived him off- not wanting him to see her like this. He went back to the front room and sat on the couch to wait for Juvia. After about ten minutes or so she emerged from the hallway, looking better but a bit paler than normal.

"Any better," Gray asked with concern.

Juvia shrugged. "Sort of."

"You don't look too good. Let's go see if Wendy's at the guild. She should be able to take care of you. Plus we need to see if we can find out what's going on and how to get all this fixed."

Juvia weakly nodded as she and Gray put on their shoes that were next to the door and headed out. Looking around curiously Juvia realized she had no idea where they were at. They could have not even be in Magnolia for all she knew. An uneasy panic of being lost began form and she glanced over to Gray. He seemed calm as he examined his surroundings confidently which made her a bit more at ease.

After examining the quiet cobblestone street Gray looked back at the house they just left. He was thankfully familiar with it area as this was a street he used for one of his jogging routes. The dwelling was a lightly colored stone house with a tall, slanted rooftop. There was no front yard to speak of as the front door steeps went straight to street but he could see past the wooden fence that lead to a sizeable back yard. He always liked this neighborhood because how laid back and peaceful it was. This particular house was also one of his favorites, not that he ever put too much thought into it.

"I know where we are," he said as he pointed down the road. "The guild's this way."

**Natsu & Lucy**

Natsu and Lucy stood motionless in the entryway of the guild's main hall. It was as lively as ever but there were some obvious differences to the commotion. Very _very_ big differences. Near the bar they could see Laxus with a young blonde boy who was punching Laxus's open palms with great effort. Mira happily walked past the two with a tray of drinks in one hand and a baby around one year old with the same blonde hair as the boy on her opposite hip. A teenager who looked like a gown version of Asuka quickly took the baby from Mira and began to tickle her playfully. Next to Laxus sat the ever drinking Cana who was watching her father, Gildarts, swing around a young girl in his arms, both laughing happily. Over at team Shadow Gear's table sat Gajeel with Levy sitting on his lap playing a card game with Jett, Droy, and a couple of woman neither of them knew. They then turned to watch Elfman chasing after a nude screeching white haired, definitely male, toddler while Evergreen yelled from the other side of the room, holding a pair of training underwear.

Kids… So many kids.

What really made their jaws drop was finding Wendy and Erza. They, plus Charle and Happy, were sitting calmly at one of the tables. Wendy looked so grown up and started to closely resemble the Edolas version of herself. She was chatting happily with Charle and Happy while Erza was busy feeding a red headed baby next to her some strawberries, whom seemed to be enjoying them greatly.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to get scared now," admitted Natsu.

"Is that Erza's baby," Lucy asked. She could feel her mind breaking. "Did Erza have a baby? Natsu, did Erza have a baby!?"

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know? Happy, Erza and Wendy doesn't seem to be effected at all. It must just be us for some reason."

"Should we tell them then? Do you think we could mess up the future if we do?"

"Well… Anything involving time is delicate and uncertain. But we also need the help…."

"Let's tell Wendy and Erza at least. I wonder where the Master is. He would be the best one to talk to about all this."

Lucy nodded and followed Natsu to the table where their team was sitting.

"Natsu, Lucy," Happy greeted with a smile. "Did you two make up?"

"Uh, yeah," Natsu replied. Lucy blushed.

"Natsu," Wendy began excitedly. "I've picked out our next mission. We just have to wait for Erza to get with Bisca to arrange the babysitting and then we can head out.

"Babysitting… Right," Lucy said with and awkward smile. _'Who's the father,' _she was crying out in her mind. The baby looked exactly like her with his straight red hair and big brown eyes. He was so cute and he was Erza's baby! Erza has a baby. "I have to hold him," Lucy shouted and snatched up the baby into her arms.

The toddler laughed happily as Lucy wrapped him in a tight hug. "So cute," she cooed.

The toddler began to go off on some undistinguishable tangent before ending with a clear, "Luuee," and gave Lucy a messy kiss on her cheek, slick with strawberry juice.

"Did you hear that? He said my name… sort of! I. Love. Him. So. Much!"

Natsu smiled as he watched Lucy's sudden derailment from investigating their current situation to play with Erza's baby. It was cute how excited she was getting over the sneak peek of their friend's future child. He wouldn't lie. He wanted to hold the baby too but watching Lucy with the kid was just as good.

"Aww, what's his name," Lucy innocently asked. She looked down to Erza for the answer and immediately realized her mistake.

Everyone at the table was looking at her with worried expressions. Right, this was Erza's baby. She should definitely know the baby's name.

"Lucy… Are you alright," Wendy asked.

Lucy laughed and waved off her question. "Uh… I think we have some explaining to do."

**Gray & Juvia/Natsu & Lucy**

Gray walked Juvia into the guild as she leaned against him for support. About a block away from the guild she was hit with another wave of nausea that was near crippling. Once inside Gray really could have cared less about who was there or not and zoned in to where- What the hell- that's Wendy? Yeah, he's accepted the fact they are somehow in the future. He had a lot to think about when they managed to finally get back home.

He was actually proud that Juvia had steeled herself from fawning with glee when he conveyed his theory to her and that they were apparently in some sort of… relationship and seemed pretty serious. She just sort of hummed in response. Though she wasn't feeling the best right now. He walked over to his teammates who were having a lively, but hushed conversation. The table suddenly went silent as he sat Juvia down next to Wendy. Juvia immediately laid her head on the table and groaned. She felt like death. Wendy looked over Juvia with concern, glanced at Lucy and Natsu, then back at Juvia.

"Juvia, you look miserable," Wendy said and placed a glowing hand on the back of Juvia's neck. "You should have just stayed at home and had Gray come and get me if you were feeling this sick."

"Gray," Erza said with a dangerous smile. "What have I told you about being more conscientious about Juvia's well-being?"

Gray backpedaled. He hated that Erza still scared the crap out of him. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Juvia sighed in relief as her stomach finally settled and looked up at Wendy with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you We-" she paused as she finally got a good look. "Look at you! You're so pretty!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Gray-sama. Look at Wendy," she turned to Gray who was currently staring wide eyed at the little bundle sitting in Lucy's lap.

He pointed at the baby, who was looking at him like he was crazy, and then pointed to Erza. He opened his mouth and try to say something, but no words came. That was happening a lot today.

"You guys too," Natsu said with a sigh.

Erza eyes widened and looked between Gray and Juvia. "Are you two our Gray and Juvia or are you from the past as well?"

"How did you know? Are you," Gray asked.

Erza shook her head. "Only Lucy and Natsu that we know of."

"Ah, that means," Wendy shouted as she turned back to Juvia and then quickly shared a look with Erza. Everyone then looked back to Juvia.

Juvia blushed as all eyes were on her. "What? Why is everyone looking at Juvia like that?"

Charle looked up at Wendy. "Should we tell her?"

Wendy checked Erza for the final decision. "Not if we can avoid it," Erza said as she crossed her arms. "It would only freak her out and she doesn't need any stress."

"Tell her what," Gray asked with worry. "Is it about her being sick? Is there something wrong with her?"

Wendy waved her hands in front of her. "It's nothing like that. Don't worry, she's fine. Really."

Both he and Juvia sighed in relief. They didn't know what they were talking about but if they didn't want them to know it must be for a good reason. Though curious- they wouldn't press it.

"Okay," Gray said as he sat down. "First question," he pointed at the toddler who was completely oblivious the crazy going on around him. "Who's that?"

"This," Lucy said as she bounced the baby on her lap. "Is Dyson." Lucy then sighed. "Don't bother asking who the father is. She won't tell."

Gray raked his hands through his raven hair. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around Erza being a mother but there were other things that needed to be discussed.

"Second question: Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Nope," Natsu replied.

"I was hoping you had an idea," Lucy added.

"Great," Juvia sighed. "Now what?"

"We should talk to Gramps," Natsu stated with a smile. "He should be able to help us get back to our old selves. Where is he?"

Everyone from the current timeline looked away sadly, avoiding the question. Erza coughed and adjusted herself in her seat uncomfortably and finally looked to Natsu square in the eyes, full of sympathy and sadness.

"He's… not here."

Natsu returned Erza's gaze as he processed what she was telling him. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He wasn't ready to deal with this yet. "Like at a Guild Master meeting, right?"

Erza's eyes softened. "Yeah."

Natsu was silent for a long moment, fighting back the strong emotions of pain he felt piercing his chest, but now was not the time to grieve. He felt Lucy's hand intertwine with his, which he gladly accepted.

"Okay."

Juvia covered her face and couldn't help but let her tears flow freely. The sudden sound of heavy rain could be heard pelting against the roof of Fairy Tail as it joined in her in her sorrow. A few guild members stopped their activities with a few more glancing in Juvia's direction due to the sudden storm.

"Juvia's sorry. She can't make herself stop," she said between gasps.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay," Wendy said as she wrapped Juvia in a tight embrace.

Everyone at the table stayed silent with their heads lowered while Wendy comforted Juvia. Dyson slid off and circled the table to where Juvia was sitting and offered his own hug and pattered her on her leg sympathetically, though not understanding what was making his Aunt Juvia so sad. Juvia turned her head to the toddler and gave him a smile and brushed her hand through his red locks. She sniffled again and buried her head back in the crook of Wendy's neck.

"Come on," Wendy said as she stood with a reluctant Juvia. "Let's go to another room for a while."

"Okay," she agreed shakily, allowing herself to be led away. Dyson automatically crawled back into Lucy's lap when the moment arrived.

Natsu sighed and got back on target. "So what's our plan? We need to get back to our time."

"First we need to find out how you got here in the first place," Erza said. "Once we find out what spell was used we can look into a way to reverse it. So, did anything strange happen before you woke up here? Did you see anything or anyone suspicious?"

The three mages thought for a moment before all shaking their heads negatively.

"I can't think of anything," Lucy said. "We were all eating together like normal and then we were here."

"It couldn't have been a local thing that we got caught up in either. Juvia wasn't anywhere near where we were at," Gray added

"Okay. That's one clue. That means that whoever did this had to have planned this ahead of time. But why target just you four, and to what end? We're missing something that links the four of you together."

"Like marriage," Happy said with a laugh.

Dyson laughed with Happy. "Kitty!"

"No, Happy. Haaappy," he corrected.

"I actually think Happy is on to something there. We're all married to one another so that's one thing that links us," Lucy said.

"But Juvia and Gray aren't technically married yet," Charle revealed.

"We're not," Gray asked. Sounding more surprised than he meant to.

"Charle shhh," Erza chided.

"Sorry."

"But the two of them are obviously together. And as Natsu mentioned earlier today this doesn't feel like and ill intended spell," Lucy said. "Whoever cast this I don't think they were trying to hurt us."

"Maybe a fluke? Or a spell with unintended consequences," Gray said thoughtfully.

"But who would-" Lucy began.

"Mira," Natsu suddenly said with a snap.

"Huh?"

"She did something stranger than usual before we left on our mission," he glanced at Erza who was trying to place which mission he was talking about. "The one where we had to take out those bandits that stole that crystal swan family heirloom thing from that noble family who had a weird obsession with swans."

"I do remember!" Erza exclaimed, than smiled with amusement. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Forgot what," Lucy asked.

"Mira. I remember her pinning all of you down one day and cutting off a lock of each of your hair. I found it amusing because none of you could do a thing to stop her. Though you three tried so hard."

Gray glared, annoyed. That did just happen a couple of days ago. With no warning or reason Mira did just that and afterwards she turned to Juvia who then offered a lock of her hair quickly and willingly out of fear. The table turned to Mira who was waiting on tables as she always did with a full smile.

"Mira," Erza called over.

Mira turned and headed right over. "Ah, Erza. What can-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" Lucy, Gray, and Natsu yelled in unison.

Mira stumble back at the sudden outburst. "What? I don't know what any of you are talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Think back Mira," Erza said. "You had to have done something- roughly six years ago. Some sort of spell before any of these guys got together to send them to the future using their hair. Does that sound familiar?"

"Huh!? I've never done anything like that!"

"We," Lucy said as she pointed between her, Natsu, and Gray. "And Juvia are not supposed to be here yet."

Mira raised an eyebrow. She had no clue what they were going on about. "So, you guys are from the past or something," she questioned but wasn't doubting them. What is it with these guys and time travel?

"Sort of. It's more like our current minds got thrown into our future selves," Natsu explained.

"Well that sounds awkward."

"You have no idea," Gray moaned. Thinking back to earlier this morning when he thought he had some sort of drunken sex with Juvia.

Mira swayed back and forth in thought. That was quite a while ago and a lot has happened since then. A spell involving Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia… Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia. Using their hair… Hair… She turned toward Cana who was still drinking at the bar.

"Could it be? I thought that spell was a complete flop…"

"What spell? What happened," Lucy asked with earnest.

Mira laughed nervously. "Well, back when we were younger Cana and I decided to settle an ongoing bet to see if any of you would end up together. Cana's regular readings were inconclusive so I found a clairvoyance spell that was supposed to be very powerful. It's true that I took your hair for that spell but nothing came out of it. And besides, that was… years ago."

"I don't think your spell was a flop," Erza said. "Though instead of you two getting a glimpse of their future you gave them a _very _close look into their own."

"And how do we get back?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea," Mira said honestly. "All I did was gather the ingredients. It was Cana that cast the thing. Let me go get her. She'd be the best person to figure this out."

"Great, out best bet is Cana remembering some random spell she cast six years ago," Gray said with a disheartened sigh. "She probably wasn't even sober when she did it."

"Aw Gray, you know Cana works best when she's buzzed," Mira said with a teasing smile and turned to head over to the brunette who was now chiding her father for some unknown and probably trivial reason. Gray sighed and finally sat down with the others.

"I hope they'll be able to figure something out soon," Gray said. "This is all just too much."

"Lighten up Ice Princess. How many people get to say they lived a day in the lives of their future selves," Natsu commented.

Lucy sent Gray a mischievous smile. "Gray's just frustrated that Juvia finally melted his icy heart and fell in looove with her," she said, mimicking Happy's roll of the tongue.

"Shut up. I did not," Gray said as he crossed his arms defensively and turned away with a slight tint of red across his cheeks.

"Really? Because that's what it looks like from where I'm sitting," Natsu added.

"Oh? And what about you two? I may be living with Juvia now but at least I'm not married. When did this happen?"

Lucy blushed and focused on Dyson, who was currently clapping his hands against hers playfully. "Nothing happened between us. This was a huge surprise."

"I'm super charming," Natsu said with confidence. "It was only a matter of time before Lucy fell for me."

"Really? I must have been confusing charming with stupidity all these years. I pity you Lucy."

"Quiet. I'll show you how charming I can be," Natsu said as he stood from his seat. "Come here Mrs. Dragneel and give your husband a hug."

Lucy went doe eyed and clutched onto Dyson. "D-Don't call me that," Lucy stammered as her face grew beat red.

"Come on. Just one hug," he sad and went for Lucy who quickly darted from her chair and circled the table.

"Natsu stop!"

"You're not helping your case," Charle sighed.

"Go Natsu," Happy encouraged.

Gray looked over to where Mira was having a lively conversation with Cana by the bar. Those two were taking too long. He just wanted everything back to normal. He took a glance toward Natsu who was still trying to steal a hug from his… wife and decided to check on Mira's progress. He stood from the table and began to make his way over, only to be intercepted by Levy halfway there.

"Gray, where did Juvia run off to," she asked.

"She wasn't feeling herself so she went to a back room with Wendy," Gray answered. He glanced down and saw that she was carrying a stuffed black cat toy for some reason.

Levy huffed. "Darn, I have to leave and don't have time to find her. Could you give this to her for me?" She pushed the plush toy into his hands.

"Okay…"

"Gajeel told me to tell her that it's from me- but it's totally not. He spent almost an hour in that toy shop for him to find the 'right one'. He'll never admit that he's super excited for his little niece or nephew to be born," she added with a wink before turning to leave. "Well, I have to run now. Tell Juvia I said hi. Oh, and I bought a maternity book for her too. Gajeel shelved it on accident while picking up my books yesterday and I have no clue where it's at now. But I'll find it and get it to her when I do. See ya Gray."

Gray vaguely saw the script mage wave goodbye and run off to Gajeel and Lily, who were waiting for her near the exit. He checked out of that conversation about midway through when realization finally struck him and all the little pieces began to fall together. He turned back toward the table and stoically made his way back completely forgetting what he was doing in the first place. He sat back down and stared at the table trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"No no no," Dyson yelled as he repeatedly hit Natsu in the face. Packing quite the punch for such a little guy.

Natsu had finally caught Lucy around the waist and was hugging her playfully while she tried to escape while Dyson was trying his best to 'rescue' her from her captor. Eventually Dyson got him in the nose and Natsu flung back dramatically.

"Dyson, you got me," he yelled as he spun a few times and landed on the table, "defeated".

The red headed toddler clung to Lucy protectively while glaring daggers at Natsu. He was definitely going to master Erza's death glare someday.

"My hero," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged the baby and kissed his chubby cheeks.

Charle smiled as she turned to Happy. "Doesn't seem like they've changed all that much, do they."

"Nope," Happy agreed. "Natsu's still Natsu and Lucy's still Lucy."

"Get off the table Natsu," Erza sighed.

"Yeah yeah," Natsu responded as rolled to the side and into a chair.

He noticed that Gray was being awfully quiet as he stared blankly at a stuffed back cat he now had.

"What's with the cat," Natsu asked with a playful smile.

Gray didn't respond at first but finally turned to his begrudgingly admitted friend. He took a steeled breath before responding. "Juvia's pregnant."

Natsu's playful expression didn't change as he watched Gray. He wasn't entirely sure if he had heard him right. He thought something smelled off about her earlier but he couldn't place it. Erza and the Exceed's sighed as the secret they were trying to keep hidden was let out of the bag. Lucy slammed her hand on the table.

"What what what," she screamed. "Did you just say what I think you just said? Natsu, did he say what I just think he said?" Lucy turned to Erza, needing confirmation, to which she received a positive nod. "Gray! You're going to be a dad."

"Apparently," Gray acknowledged.

"Dude," Natsu said. "That was fast. You haven't even been dating a full day yet."

"This isn't funny," Gray yelled.

They were about to get into a full out fistfight until Mira approached them with Cana in tow.

"Cana," Lucy sighed with relief. "Did Mira fill you in?"

Cana leaned on the table, ignoring Lucy, and looked over Gray, Lucy, and Natsu individually.

"No way," she said. "You guys are playing a trick on me, right?"

"No trick," Natsu said. "Promise."

"Shit guys. You always manage to find the weirdest trouble," Cana said with a laugh.

"We didn't do this," the three of them yelled in unison.

"Right right. My bad."

"Can you fix this," Lucy asked.

"I might have an idea. I'm not sure if it will work or not but it's worth a try."

"Thank goodness," Lucy said with a relieved sigh.

"Let's go find Juvia so we can get you guys home," Erza said as she stood up and took Dyson from Lucy.

"First I need to go to the alchemy lab and mix a few things together," Cana said. "It shouldn't take too long."

"I'll go help," Gray said as he stood. He eyed the plush toy in his hands, not knowing what to do with it.

"I'll hold on to that for you," Erza said as she took the cat. "And it's still best that we don't tell Juvia about this."

"Right," Lucy agreed. "That can't be good on the psyche. I'm freaking out about it and I'm not even the one pregnant," a look a horror passed across Lucy's face and she looked at Erza in panic. "Wait, I'm not, right?"

Erza rolled her eyes but had an amused smile on her face. "No Lucy you're not pregnant."

"Oh thank kami," she breathed.

"We'll meet you guys in the back in a bit. Let's go Gray," Cana said as she began to walk away.

"Right," Gray said and followed behind.

After they pulled away from their fellow guild mates Cana and Gray matched pace and Cana looked at her childhood inquisitively.

"So, how are you liking your spoilers?"

"I hate spoilers. I'm actually quite annoyed with you right now."

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm really am sorry, okay?"

"Yeah yeah. But… I do want to ask you a question. I know Erza won't tell be and Mira would just try to manipulate things but I know you'll tell me straight."

"Asking a question after just saying you don't like spoilers," Cana teased.

"It's really important. I can't stop thinking about it now."

"Sure, shoot."

"Me and Juvia. Are we only together because she's pregnant?"

Cana laughed at the ridiculous question. "What?"

Gray stopped her by grabbing her arm and stared at her intently.

"Fuck Gray. You're serious." Cana sighed and scratched her head. "Look, I wouldn't say stuff like that too loud unless you want a line full of guild mates ready to beat the hell out of you. But no, you're not with Juvia just because you got her pregnant."

"So, I really do… care-"

"Love."

"-her."

"Yes, you do... This is so weird talking to you about this. But I think you loved her long before the two of you official started dating. You just had your head too far up your ass to pursue it."

"Pursue? You mean I don't just have to open up my arms- let Juvia fall in and call it game," he asked with a sarcastic smile.

Cana laughed again and slapped him on the back. "You wish things were ever that easy! I won't give details but let's just say you have to go through a whole arc of heartache and drama before the two of you could get your love lives together."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all…"

They continued back down the hall while Gray mulled some things over some more.

"Are we good together?"

"Sure, a bit obsessive over each other but you two pull it off."

"Juvia still goes overboard," Gray sighed. Just great.

"Hell yeah she does, but you're just as bad in your own way." She held out her left hand to begin her over exaggerated presentation. "Ladies and gentlemen, on one corner we have overly attached girlfriend," she held up her right, "and on the other we have overly protective boyfriend."

"You're kidding," he deadpanned.

"Nope, any new male members we get you make quite the show to make sure they know she's taken and to keep a friendly distance. And if we're in any kind of big fight you make sure to keep her close to 'protect' her."

"But we're not married?"

"You will be soon enough. You haven't technically proposed yet but Juvia is getting wedding plans in order."

"Of course she is."

"It's not what you think. You didn't really propose, but not too long ago you suddenly asked her to go to the courthouse to just 'get it over'. Very unromantic like, by the way. She said she would if _you _really wanted to but she made it clear that she wants to wait for the baby to be born so she can have her dream wedding and blah blah blah. You two eventually came to an agreement that you'd wait to get married as long as you two started living together and she went ahead and started referring herself as your wife and Mrs. Fullbuster."

"And I'm stopping you there. That's too much."

"That's what I said! But you told me to, 'shut up Cana and mind your own business!'"

With that they finally reached the alchemy lab and Gray playfully pushed her through the doorway telling her to get to work. Cana, with Gray's help, began to pull a number of ingredients from the shelves and after mortaring them together she combined them with the alchemy set until it went to a liquid form. She poured the mixture into a vile and swashed it around to inspect it.

"This should do the trick."

"Great, let's get this to the others."

Cana and Gray went straight to the room where everyone else was patiently waiting for them. Mira already had most of the other leg work for the spell done with the candles and a bowl with a bit of everyone's hair but Gray's. Juvia immediately sprang up and wrapped her arms around his waist, nearly knocking him down.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy! This has been such a wonderful experience. When we get back home Juvia's going to make you a nice dinner. Just you. And. Juvia!"

"Juvia settle down please," Gray said as he gently tried to undo her hold on him. He was too confused to have her clinging on him like she was but he was too afraid to really do anything about it since she… has her condition.

"Hair," Erza said as she snipped a lock of Gray's hair and put it in the bowl with the rest.

"I think we're about ready to start," Cana said as she took a seat in the middle of the circle of candles. She then pulled out her tarot cards, shuffled them, and then began to lay them out.

"What are you going to do Cana," Natsu asked.

"I'm going to do the spell in reverse. Hopefully this will reverse the effect and send you all back."

"That's it? That a rather simple solution…"

"It usually is," Cana said, deep in thought.

Mira coughed and leaned toward Juvia and Gray, "Juvia, there's going to be a lot of smoke in here pretty soon. You don't have to be in here for the spell to work on you so it might be best if you go wait outside."

"Thank you but Juvia is fine now thanks to Wendy."

"Right Right," Mira said with a sweet smile. "But, I still think it would be best if you waited outside. We wouldn't want you to have a relapse."

Juvia sighed, "Why is everyone treating Juvia like she's made of glass. For the last time: Juvia's fine."

Mira glanced at Gray for some assistance. Juvia was being very stubborn at the moment. Mira very well couldn't tell her that the reason she shouldn't be in here was the unknown effects the smoke could have on the baby she was unknowingly carrying. Thankfully Gray picked up on her signal and began to lead Juvia to the door.

"Come on Juvia. I'll wait outside with you."

Juvia beamed and willing followed. "Whatever you say Darling. By the way Juvia hasn't told you yet that you look very handsome with your broader shoulders. Very mature."

Gray sighed as they started heading out the door. Erza made them pause a moment and sent out Dyson to wait outside with them since she didn't want him breathing the smoke either. Even though the little tyke protested since he wanted to see the spell he listened to his mother. Once the three were safely out of the room Cana began doing the clairvoyance spell in reverse. Lucy leaned closer to Natsu and was showing her nervousness.

"Natsu," she whispered. "What… What if this doesn't work? What if we're stuck here?" Thoughts of Master and her father passed through her mind and her eyes began to tear. "I don't want to keep losing time with the people I love."

Natsu gave her a smile and silently pulled Lucy into a comforting silent embrace. She couldn't explain how but that simple act seemed to make everything better and she drew a lot of comfort from it. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, allowing Natsu to hold her as Cana continued with her spell.

Everyone but Natsu and Lucy watched as Cana lit the mixed concoction with a candle and once engulfed in flames smoke began to rise and fill the room. As the spell continued the smoke began to shimmer.

**On The Roads Leading To Magnolia**

"Natsu… Natsu," Happy said as he pulled at the Fire Dragon Slayer's cheeks. "Not paying attention to someone telling a story isn't nice. Especially when it's me telling it."

Natsu shook his head and glanced around. He was outside sitting with his nakama on a blanket, surrounded by picnic food. Erza and Wendy were looking between him, Lucy, and Gray with confused glances.

"Are you guys okay," Wendy asked. "You guys seriously zooned out of it for a while."

"Yeah," Lucy said as she placed a hand on her head. "I was just caught in daydream land. Sorry Happy, I didn't mean to let my mind wonder off like that."

"It's okay Lucy," Happy replied. "I'll tell you about it later. What were you thinking about so hard?"

Lucy face flushed and she glanced and Natsu than quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Actually, it's fading pretty fast. I barely remember any of it. Something about the future and babies. Babies everywhere."

"Don't tell me your biological clock is already hitting," Charle asked. "You're too young to be thinking about having kids."

Lucy's face lit up. "No! Not my kids. Ah," she paused as she tried to remember more. "I was picturing myself at the guild and was thinking about what everyone kids might looks like and what I might be doing about, I don't know, six years from now."

A picture of a smiling red headed boy with big brown eyes looking up at her filled her with warmth and Lucy smiled happily.

"It's good to think about the future but don't let it take away from the now," Erza said with sage like grace. "Let's just sit and enjoy each other's company while we have what time there is."

"Geez Erza," Natsu said with a laugh. "Talking like that you're really starting to show your age!"

Erza quickly quieted Natsu as she slammed his face into the ground with a quick and powerful jab.

Wendy turned to Gray who didn't seem at all interested in the conversation and was looking away with a pensive expression. "What about you Gray?"

Gray looked at Wendy when she addressed him. "Huh?"

"You also seem to be unusually out of it."

"I'm just thinking about… things… At the guild."

**At Fairy Tail**

Juvia sighed happily as she leaned on the table and cupped her chin in her hands. A light blush was spread across her cheeks as she started humming a tune of a love song Gajeel had written about 'no one in particular' that was sitting close that she was particularly fond of. She was lost in her own thoughts until Lily noticed her distracted mood.

"What made you so happy all of a sudden," he asked with a smile.

"Juvia is just feeling really optimistic about her future all of a sudden. Juvia is very very- very very happy," she said as she more grew excited with every word.

"She's probably having some weird fantasy about that stripper of hers," Gajeel added with his signature laugh.

Juvia's smile and blush deepened as what he was saying was true. Just moments ago she was caught up in a fantasy where she was living happily with Gray in a cute house. And though she wasn't certain she thinks she was pregnant in her daydream too. Juvia giggled and continued to carry out other wonderful daydreams that involved her and Gray.

A short while later Mira and Cana entered the bar area looking dejected. Cana quickly grabbed a beer and sat at the table while Mira began cleaning the counter silently. After a moment Mira looked to Cana with a pout.

"I'm so disappointed," Mira whined. "I was certain that it was going to work. You saw it too, right? It was working!"

Cana took a long swig of her beer. "Well- It obviously didn't work. Because nothing happened. Nadda. It was just a huge waste of time and magical energy. I exhausted myself for nothing."

Mira's frown deepened. "I was just so certain it worked….."

**Omake Because I Couldn't Help It**

Levy ran her hand along her packed bookshelf that lined the walls of her and Gajeel's house. Scanning each book's title as she tried to find what the elusive selection she was looking for. Due to this being her second pass and still not finding it she growled in annoyance she turned to a pile of books stacked beside the bookshelf and began to go through those as well.

"Where is it," she sighed. Looking up she saw Lily checking the top rows that she would typically need a step ladder for. "Any luck?"

The Exceed looked down and shook his head no before resuming his search. Levy looked at a few more books before turning to her husband who was comfortably sitting on the sofa eating the last of the leftover pizza from the night before.

"You could help you know," Levy suggested as she narrowed her eyes.

"I could," he replied but stayed where he was none-the-less.

"Gajeel!"

"Fine fine," he complied and headed over, shoving the last bit of dinner in his mouth.

"Don't you have any idea where you put it?"

"In a bookshelf."

"Which one?"

"Whichever one I could cram it into at the time!"

"There is a filing system you know? It makes it hard to find things when you just shove things wherever."

"If you started putting away your own books instead of just letting them pile up everywhere I wouldn't have to mess with your delicate 'filing system'."

Lily rolled his eyes as they continued their lover's spat. Just another day in the Redfox household.

Levy shot Gajeel a glare and turned back to her books to do a recheck. "So you're saying I'm messy? Is that it?"

Gajeel sighed. "I'm not saying nothing like that. You just don't put things away after you pull 'em out."

"So I am messy."

"Yes Levy. You're messy. Happy now?"

"You're not the cleanest person either," she shot back. Gajeel rolled his eyes but said nothing. He wasn't digging that hole.

Levy knew that what she said was a lie and that Gajeel was actually surprisingly neat and did most of the housework for the three of them. Though he didn't particularly care for order and in his mind as long as it was off the floor and somewhere practical it was all good to him. Levy hated to admit it but she was the messy one out of the lot. She wasn't dirty by any means but whenever she pulls things out she inwardly says she'll put it back later and then forgets to do so. She's accidently let the milk and eggs go bad a few times doing that. She supposed that she shouldn't complain all that much that she has a husband that takes care of the cleaning.

"Found it," Lily said as he pulled out a pink and blue book from an upper shelf.

"Finally," Levy sighed and took the book from Lily with a thanks.

"Where was it," Gajeel asked.

"It was in the horror section," Lily said with a smile.

Levy looked at the book in hand than giggled. "Really Gajeel? You put the maternity book in the horror section?"

Gajeel scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Must have been a subconscious action…"

Levy smiled and nudged her husband in his side playfully, "Goofball."


End file.
